Dinner
by loveniklaus
Summary: Caroline and Klaus celebrate their 1 year of marriage with a celebratory dinner with friends, causing things to heat up between Bonnie and Kol. -Caroline/Klaus, Bonnie/Kol, Stefan/Rebekah, Elena/Elijah, brief mention of Damon/Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

**Couples: Caroline/Klaus, Bonnie/Kol, Stefan/Rebekah, Elena/Elijah, brief mention of Damon/Katherine. **

**Just to pre-warn you all, there are swear words in this. Thanks for reading!**

1

"I ironed your clothes for tonight", Caroline said, walking into the bedroom that she shared with her husband, lying his now freshly ironed clothes on the bed. Klaus stood by the dresser, watching Caroline with every move she made, admiring her beauty. She looked stunning, in a black, sleeveless dress that was fitted to her waist, and then flowed down to her knees. She wore red heels, and red lipstick that complemented them just right, her hair flowed in loose curls around her shoulders.

"Thank you, sweetheart" Klaus said, walking over to her and pulling her into him by her hips, brushing his lips over hers ever so softly. Caroline's hands found their way to his hair, her fingers running through it just the way he liked. She smiled as Klaus' lips moved to her neck, planting soft kisses on her even softer skin. "You look absolutely ravishing, by the way" he whispered, stopping at her ear, and she moved her hands to his face, bringing his lips back to hers in a deep passion.

The doorbell rang, disrupting their kiss. Klaus groaned in protest as Caroline pulled away from him, and she laughed at his reaction. "Would you please hurry and get dressed so that we can get this dinner over with?" she asked as she walked out of their bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Would you two idiots stop sucking face!?" Kol spat at Rebekah and Stefan, who stood in front of him as they waited for Niklaus, or Caroline, to answer the door to their house. They had not stopped kissing since he and Rebekah had picked Stefan up from the Salvatore's house earlier on, and Kol was about ready to kill them both.

"Thank God!" Kol exclaimed as Caroline opened the door, and he shoved past Rebekah and Stefan to get inside, who still stood in the doorway kissing as if nothing had happened.

"Those two morons there-" he said, pointing at Rebekah and Stefan in fury, "have not stopped this disgusting behaviour since picking Stefan up from his house!" He dropped his hand, but his voice got even louder, and angrier as he continued. "I had to drive over here with those two sat in the back seat of my car, my BRAND NEW car, canoodling as if Rebekah was a bitch in heat, and as if Stefan was a horny teenager".

"How did you manage to afford that car, anyway?" Caroline asked, completely changing the subject as she looked out of her window at the brand new Aston Martin One-77 in her driveway.

"It was nothing, really", Kol replied with a wave of his hand. "I just compelled the saleswoman at the garage to give it to me for free". Caroline laughed at this, and welcomed Rebekah and Stefan inside, closing the door behind them.

"Now, now brother", Klaus said, descending the stairs and entering the hallway, "You shouldn't be compelling people to give you things for free". Caroline couldn't help but stare at him; he looked so handsome and charming in his dress pants and crisp white shirt. "Could you help me with this, my love?" he asked her, making his way over to where she stood and waving a tie in front of her face.

"Jeez, Nik, you'd think that you'd know how to tie your own tie after your gazillion years on the planet!" Rebekah sighed at her brother, before taking Stefan by the hand and leading him into the dining room. "She's kidding, Klaus", Stefan said to his friend as he was being pulled away; "We all know that you're only a billion".

Klaus laughed, as did Caroline, and when she had finished tying his tie, he thanked her, and kissed her yet again, causing Kol to sigh in exasperation.

"What's with all the freaking kissing?"

Klaus pulled his lips away from Caroline, leaving his hands on her waist, and glared at his brother. "Kol, mate, would you do us a favour, and piss off?"

Caroline smacked Klaus on the arm, not able to stifle her laugh, however, and pointed towards the kitchen. "Your date is in there" she said simply, before returning her lips to her husbands.

When Kol had told his sister in law that he wasn't bringing a date to her dinner, she was less than happy, stating that the table would look horrible if it was full except for one seat. So she told him that she would set him up, and that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Kol sauntered over to the kitchen, opening the door with a smile, it disappearing when he saw who was on the other side of it.

"For the love of-", he brought his hand up to his head, and sighed in annoyance before glaring at his date for the evening. "Why the hell have I been set up with you, bitch witch!?"

Bonnie scowled at him, closing the Grimoire that she was reading at the breakfast bar and stuffing it into her handbag. As much as he hated to admit it, she did look gorgeous in her white dress, her flat, black shoes casual, yet elegant at the same time.

"Look, I'm not too happy about this either", she started, getting up from her chair, flinging the bag over her shoulder and walking towards him. "But this is Klaus and Caroline's dinner to celebrate their first year as a married couple, and you will not ruin it for them by arguing and whining like a little bitch. So shut your mouth, and pretend to enjoy yourself".

She walked past him, shoving him on the shoulder as she did so, leaving him on his own in the kitchen. "This should be a fun night" he thought to himself, turning on his heels and following her into the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena and Elijah had finally arrived, but Caroline wasn't impressed that they were 15 minutes late.

"I'm sorry, Care", Elena said apologetically as she hugged her friend, "We were stuck in traffic".

"That loosely translates to, 'I'm sorry Caroline but I was busy screwing my boyfriend'" Kol said from his seat at the dining table, laughing at his own joke. Bonnie rolled her eyes, and kicked him in the shin under the table, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him but still hoping that he would take the gesture and shut up.

Stefan and Rebekah laughed too, but Elijah scowled at them both and they were soon quiet.

"Don't be so childish, Kol" he said, taking Elena's hand and leading her to the dining table. They sat across from Stefan and Rebekah, Elena hugging Bonnie before taking her place at the table next to her.

Klaus stood in the kitchen, dishing food onto plates, and Caroline stood in the door frame, looking into the dining room at her friends. Elijah sat at the end of the table, Elena at his side. Next to Elena was Bonnie, and then Kol. Stefan sat opposite of Elijah next to Rebekah; the two empty seats next to them were for her and Klaus. They seemed happy, laughing and joking, despite the occasional scowl or threat of daggering from one of the original siblings.

"Penny for your thoughts, my love" Klaus said, dishing up the last plate and then walking over to his wife. He stood behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"This time three years ago", Caroline began, covering his hands with her own, "you wouldn't have thought that we'd all be here like this. Everybody getting along. You and I married. Elena and Elijah together, Stefan and Rebekah…"

"I know, sweetheart", he replied, kissing her cheek. "It's pretty amazing".

"Stop with the heart to heart and bring the food!" They heard Kol call from the dining room.

"I will fucking kill him before this night is over!" Klaus hissed, sighing as he pulled away from Caroline, walking towards the kitchen counter and grabbing two plates. "Or at least dagger him".

xxx

"To Klaus and Caroline!" Elijah toasted, and everyone cheered and raised their glasses.

They had finished their meals, and were now finishing the last of the wine, all except for Kol, who was draining a blood bag.

"That's disgusting" Bonnie said, turning up her nose at the vampire next to her. Kol smirked, thrusting the bag towards her.

"Here, human", he said, "Dare you to taste". Bonnie smacked him on the arm, and pushed the bag away from her.

"_Witch_" she corrected him, and before Kol even had time to process her words, Bonnie's glass next to him fell from the table, drenching his front in wine.

Everyone laughed, apart from Kol, who looked from Bonnie to the wet stain on his clothes.

"Did you just do that?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. She was surprised that he didn't seem mad, but amused, rather.

"My hands never left my lap" she said innocently. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't angry, but none the less, he couldn't help but laugh at her little magic trick.

"Very clever" he smiled at her, and Bonnie cursed herself as she realised that his smile was contagious, finding herself smiling back at him.

"Thank you for making my brother so happy, Caroline" Elijah said, shooting an appreciative glance in her way. "You two really are perfect for each other".

Caroline thanked him with a smile, as did Klaus, before pecking his wife on the lips softly.

"Oh, I almost forgot", Stefan said, pulling a red envelope from the pocket of his jacket and handing it to Klaus next to him.

"What's this, Ripper?" Klaus asked, taunting his friend slightly and laughing as he stuck his middle finger up to him.

"It's from my brother", he replied, "And Katherine. I think it's an anniversary card".

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Caroline cooed, taking the envelope from Klaus' hands and opening it. Klaus rolled his eyes, loving the fact that his wife was so impatient as she ripped the envelope open.

"'To Klaroline", she read, laughing at the name that so many of her friends called herself and Klaus, "Have a happy anniversary, and many beautiful years to come. We love you, Damon and Katherine'"

"Sweet" Elena sighed, watching Caroline as she stood from the table to prop the card up on the dining room fireplace. "Where exactly are Damon and Katherine, anyway?" She asked Stefan.

"They're in Rome, looking for a house" Stefan replied, picking up his wine glass and drinking the last little bit.

"I didn't even know that they were moving" Elijah said, mimicking Stefan's actions and finishing his drink.

"It's just a summer home", Rebekah answered, "We're going to visit them there next summer, aren't we, Stefan?"

The sound of the record player broke their conversation, and they looked up to see that Caroline had put on one of Klaus' old records.

He smiled at his wife, getting up from the table and taking her in his arms, swaying with her to the music.

The rest of the dinner party seemed to follow; first Elijah had asked Elena to dance, and then Rebekah had forced her boyfriend to oblige to her wishes and dance with her.

Kol turned to his right, to Bonnie, and offered her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Bonnie's eyes flickered from his hand, to Kol's eyes, and back. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but her heart was fluttering at the thought of dancing with him, of having his body pressed up so close against hers.

She wanted so badly to say yes, but instead, found herself rising from her seat.

"I need some air", she said, before heading towards the front door.

"Ouch", Klaus teased his brother, "Rejected".

Kol stood from the table, and walked towards the front door, infuriated that Bonnie had rejected him. He shoved Klaus on the way past, causing him to nearly lose his balance and causing Caroline to lose hers completely. Klaus caught her in his arms just as she was about to fall backwards, and even though Caroline found it hilarious, he was annoyed at his brother.

"Prick" He shouted at Kol as he left his house, slamming the front door behind him in rage.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Bonnie sat on the hood of her car, a cigarette in her right hand and her left running through her hair. What was going on with her? Why was she having feelings towards that cocky little original?

_"The wine"_ she thought to herself, knowing that she was lying.

The door of Caroline and Niklaus' home opened furiously, and slammed shut again so hard that it caused her head to shoot in that direction, to see Kol himself heading towards her, his eyes angered.

"Try not to slam the door so hard next time", she said, rolling her eyes at him. "You might make it fall off".

"What the hell is your problem, witch?" He asked her, completely ignoring her earlier statement and standing so close to her that Bonnie was sure she could smell the blood he had just drank.

She gulped, meeting his eyes with hers and answering; "No problem. I just needed some air"

"Bullshit. You don't like me. Admit it" he said, angrily balling his fist up and hitting the bonnet to the right of her leg.

Bonnie looked down at the freshly dinted car, infuriated, and looked back up at him to see him smirking in triumph. She considered slapping him, but she knew it wouldn't hurt him. So instead, she took her cigarette, and pressed it to his forehead, right between his eyes.

Kol yelped in pain, covering his wound with his hand and stepping away from Bonnie.

"You're paying for that dint" She said, walking back in the direction of the house.

Kol grabbed her hand, pulling her backwards and into him, her hands landing on his chest and her eyes meeting his once more.

Kol could feel her heartbeat against his chest, could feel how fast it was beating, and smiled upon realising just how nervous he made her.

"Just, tell me why you don't like me" he whispered, bringing a hand up to brush her hair from her eyes.

"You're arrogant", she said flatly, ignoring the flutter in her stomach as his fingers brushed against the skin on her face, resisting the urge to close her eyes at his touch. "Now let go of me".

She hated how weak she was in his arms, how he could just hold her there without really trying at all.

"Kiss me, and I'll let you go" he said, snickering at her as her face fell, and laughing as it returned to its angry state.

"Are you fucking insane!?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"I'm not kissing you"

"I think you'll find that you are"

"I think you'll find that I'm not"

"Just one, quick, light kiss, and I'm gone"

Bonnie wriggled against his hold on her, trying to escape. Not only was he strong, but she was so close to him, and his arms were wrapped around her so tightly that she found it hard to move at all. She considered calling for help, knowing that one of the other vampires would be able to free her from his grasp, but she didn't want to ruin the evening for Caroline and Klaus by causing a scene.

Defeated, she sighed and gave up. He raised his eyebrows and she nodded at him, and hesitantly moved her face closer, her lips finally meeting his.

Bonnie had meant to pull away quickly, as he had said, but his hands were at the back of her head now, holding her in place where she was. He kissed her furiously, parting her lips with his tongue as he did so, and Bonnie couldn't help but moan. She knew that his kiss had been coming, but she hadn't expected it to be like this.

He let his hands fall from her head to rest at her hips, and then gradually his sides, and he pulled his mouth away from hers, neither of them liking the sudden distance.

"I'm not going to force you to kiss me, Bonnie" he whispered, resting his forehead against hers before stepping away from her completely. "So unless you want to stay here, with me, you can leave".

Bonnie wanted to kiss him, there was no denying that. She didn't like the distance between them, didn't like how he gradually seemed to be stepping further and further away from her.

She turned her head, glancing back at the house to see if anybody was watching. She couldn't see anyone at the window, but they all could be listening for all she knew.

She decided that she didn't care, and charged forward, her lips crashing against his once more. Kol's hands rested on either one of her cheeks, and he smiled beneath their kiss as he felt her hands come up to cover his own.

_"Kol" _she sighed as his lips found her neck, as his fingers dragged slowly up her back, leaving a trail of fire that Bonnie could only contain by biting on her bottom lip, hard.

He pushed her against her car, and she sat on the bonnet again, her legs wrapping around his hips, causing her dress to rise up, dangerously short on her thigh. She shuddered as his fingers trailed her leg, up to her thigh, and up to her face, pulling her in again to meet his lips with hers.

He kissed Bonnie with more passion than anybody had kissed her in her life, she realised, as she sat there kissing someone that she had despised for as long as she could remember.

His hands were in her hair, and hers were exploring his back, and then his chest. She pulled away from his kiss, needing to breathe, and he laughed as he continued to stroke her hair, watching her gasp for breath. "Funny" he sighed, smugly, "I don't need to do that".

She rolled her eyes at him, before moving her lips to kiss along his jaw, and Kol couldn't help but laugh a little at her boldness. He rested his left hand on her thigh as his right stroked her hair, closing his eyes at the feeling on her lips on his skin, laughing again as she playfully bit his neck.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to do the biting", he said, cupping her cheek in his hand again and bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Being the vampire and all".

She laughed, kissed him lightly once more, and leant back from him, staring into his eyes, searching.

"We should probably get back inside", he said, his fingers lightly grazing her cheek as he spoke. "They're going to wonder where we are".

She knew that he was right, and nodded sadly, lightly kissing him once more, before removing her legs from his hips and letting him lead her by her hand back into the house.

The rest of the dinner party had moved to the living room; they could hear the laughter and music flowing through the hallway. They entered the room together, Kol looking rather smug, Bonnie trying to look nonchalant. Elena and Elijah were at the bookshelf, joking about Klaus' choice of novel. Klaus was in the armchair, cursing at them, his beautiful wife sat on his knee, laughing and drinking wine.

It was only when Caroline looked up at Bonnie from her place on Klaus' lap, eyes widened beyond belief as she stared at their interlinked hands, that Bonnie realised that she still hadn't let go of him.

"That shade of lipstick doesn't suit you, brother" Klaus teased, smirking at the red line that seemed to form on Kol's jaw, the smudges on his lips.

Bonnie didn't bother to let go of his hand then. What was the use? They all knew now anyway.

She squeezed his hand with hers, her heart fluttering as he returned the gesture.


End file.
